Known in the art is a device for measuring the parameters of an impact comprising coarse and accurate comparators connected to an integrator, logical inhibition elements, elements AND, OR, shift registers and a digital-to-analog converter (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,253, cl. 340-347, published in 1966).
The known device makes it possible to measure in a digital form the peak value of impact acceleration and the duration of an impact pulse. However, using this device, it is not possible to measure directly the work of plastic deformation during the impact. This work can only be approximately estimated by studying the shape of the impact pulse. Furthermore, this device is featured by comparatively low accuracy when measuring the peak value of the impact pulse.
Also known in the art is a device for measuring the dynamic characteristics of objects under impact comprising a series circuit consisting of a transducer responding to the parameters of motion of the object during the impact, a pulse shaper and a controlled switch, to the output of which there are connected the inputs of a unit for measuring the area of the impact pulse, an integrator and first and second logical elements AND-NOT. Connected to the second inputs of the logical elements AND-NOT is the integrator output. The output of the first logical element AND-NOT is connected to the input of a logical element NOT whose second input is connected to the output of the unit for measuring the area of the impact pulse. Connected to the output of the second element AND-NOT is a trigger whose second input is connected to the output of the unit for measuring the area of the impact pulse, while the output is connected respectively to the inputs of the first and second memory registers. The second input of the first memory register is connected directly to the output of the unit for measuring the pulse area, the second input of the second memory register is connected to the output of the logical element NOT, while the outputs of the memory registers are connected to the inputs of an indicator (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,450, cl. 73/12, published in 1977).
This device makes it possible to measure the area of the leading edge of the impact pulse characterizing the velocity of collision of the bodies, the area of the trailing edge of the impact pulse characterizing the velocity of recoil of the colliding bodies and the total power of the impact pulse characterizing the total change in the velocity of the colliding bodies during the impact. Using these data and sophisticated calculations, it is possible to obtain information on the work of plastic deformation during the impact. However, the accuracy of such calculations is rather low and, furthermore, the reliability of such data cannot be guaranteed due to the presence of subjective estimates of the operator. The efficiency of this device is lowered due to the necessity of making complex calculations for determining the work of plastic deformation during the impact.